epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Epic Rap Battles Hunger Games Episode 3 - Day 2
We see first the horn that is the cornucopia, glinting in the sun that is just pushing itself above the water to the left. The careers are camped in the cornucopia, the ground outside wet from rain that had fallen the night before. Joan of Arc and Blackbeard are holding watch, both are perched on crates that have been rifled clean of contents. Today the hunt will be on. Neither can wait, it seems, as Blackbeard nods at Joan and she starts to wake up the others. As a team of 5 suit up to go hunting Cleopatra and Hulk Hogan get ready to stay back and protect the supplies. Blackbeard is tasked with exploring the watery area to look for food and water sources. Leonidas is wielding a long sword, but is most threatening because of his physique. He looks to be the strongest going into the industrial area, clearly displayed by how he dispatched Bill Nye in the bloodbath before. Other tributes are also starting to wake up. Oprah is rummaging through cardboard boxes in a warehouse. Her facial expression tells us that she hasn't found anything useful. Egon is still in the square from the day before, his clothes are surprisingly dry considering he slept in the rain. The fountain from before is now full of water, but it could be dirty and infected, so it is undrinkable. There's no sign of Gandhi or O'Reilly on the cameras, but you can tell the Capitol will be laughing when it zooms in to show Trump still asleep in his doorway. It then moves to the top of the building to show Adam and Eve, cuddled up together for warmth, underneath a protruding ventilation shaft. It returns to the main spectacle, the marauding career tributes are now kitted up and ready to set off into the industrial area. Vader seems to be leading the group, he wields a katana, Joan a long sword, the same kind as Leonidas, Jackson looks out of place with arrows and a bow strung on his back, a scimitar strapped in to his belt. Thor isn't present, leaving the Capitol crowds wondering where he has gone. "Careers suit up!" Vader calls. Yeah, he's definitely the leader. "Beard, Cleo, we will be back by sundown, fresh from the blood of our enemies!". The other careers cheer and start to run into the park. Adam and Eve are now awake on the roof. Adam is looking out over the park, it stretches out far to his right, no clear end in sight. The square where Egon spent the night is visible and it seems that is the centre of the industrial area. Adam quickly ducks behind the parapet as the sound of running comes from below. We are back with the careers, running down a street with Adam spying on them from above. "There!" We here Joan call as they sight Trump in the doorway. He wakes up at the sound of the voice, his eyes wide as he sees the careers. He draws his knife, but it is puny compared to the careers weapons. He scrambles backwards, begging for his life as Vader advances, bringing his sword down straight through Trump's stomach, a few seconds pass and then the sound of the cannon emanates throughout the arena. An other tribute was dead. Oprah is now shown, she is looking around warily, clearly having heard the cannon. The centre of the warehouse is now filled with cardboard boxes. She moves over to the door and spies outside. She is able to see Vader standing over Trump's body through a crack in the door, Joan is stood to the side, whilst Leonidas and Jackson are smirking at the corpse of the fallen tribute. The careers get ready to move when suddenly Leonidas spots something near the door where Oprah is hiding. "I smell more tributes" he growls, drawing his sword and advancing on the door "I will end their lives". As he opens the door we see that Oprah has moved back and is standing in front of the pile of cardboard. The careers grin and move into the warehouse, all with their swords drawn and ready to fight, Oprah doesn't appear to have a weapon. Jackson advances at the head of the career group, with Joan and Vader standing next to the doorway, blocking Oprah's escape "time to die, sweetheart" Jackson raises his scimitar to cut her down but she dodges out of the way and pulls out a match, which she strikes on the ground and throws on the pile of cardboard and starts to run as it goes up in flames. Jackson is startled as the fire starts and hardly moves as it quickly engulfs him, his screams echoing through the warehouse as the others start to run. Joan is first out of the warehouse, running down the street, away from the career pack. She had clearly stayed with them to secure her own survival through the bloodbath. Vader comes out next, looking after the escaping Joan before deciding not to chase her, instead he hauls Hogan out of the warehouse and the two run back towards the career base. Leonidas meanwhile has dodged the fire and chased after Oprah. He has no armour to weigh him down and it is clear that his strong physique is helping him gain on the escaping tribute. Oprah quickly darts out of a back alley and turns left, running as fast as she can up the alleyway, Leonidas close on her heels. Suddenly she stops, the alley has finished. A dead end. She tries to climb the wall but fails, turning to see Leonidas standing in front of her, blocking her potential escape, and, as the cannon sounds signalling Jackson's death, he impales her with his sword, laughing as she crumples to the ground. The careers are now shown, gathering around the edge of town. They've heard the first cannon, assuming it means one of their number has fallen, but are surprised to hear the second one. After an hour Leonidas has not returned "he must be dead" Vader speculated. "That's 4 of our original pack of 8 dead or missing" Cleopatra frowned "with minimal casualties to non-careers" her and Blackbeard look uncomfortable "tomorrow Blackbeard will join us on our hunt. I will not let Joan survive this injustice!" Category:Blog posts